


Prompt Me Sideways

by TeaseMe2



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Prompt me, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Whatever I feel like writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaseMe2/pseuds/TeaseMe2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles based on prompts. Can be canon compliant or AU, one shots...Various pairings and themes, tags will be updated when necessary.</p><p>I'll include pairings in each chapter's title, and the prompt, provided it's not too long.</p><p>Want to send me a prompt? Leave me a comment here or on tumblr/twitter. No promise on my interpretation of your prompt or my writing velocity, sadly I'm not a machine ;) </p><p> </p><p>#1 'Teenager' - Paul/Bella<br/>#2 'It sounded like a good idea at the time' - Seth/Bella<br/>#3 'It sounded like a good idea at the time' - Leah/Bella<br/>#4 'She won't say it' - Bella/Sam<br/>#5 'Moving In' - Bella/Paul<br/>#6 'Couples who game together...' - Bella/Paul</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Teenager' -  Bella/Paul

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my ideas and words. Enjoy & thanks for reading.

“Stop encouraging him, Paul!” she screamed at her husband, glaring at his smiling face.

“Oh come on, Bell, it’s just for fun” he laughed.

She crossed her arms over her chest, obviously not swayed by his amusement, no matter how charming it was on his handsome face. Thank Taka Aki for those wolf genes, she thought- not for the first time- as she watched the lines etched on his tanned skin.

The man was still downright gorgeous after more than twenty years spent by her side, three kids, tribal duties, cold ones hunting and the house they’d built together. Yet time couldn’t leave more than a few marks here and there on her hot-blooded husband, his Gods had seen to that. It seemed like a fair trade to her, considering the sacrifices they required of their Protectors, not to mention the man turning beast part of it.

She loved the wolf just as much as the man, but she knew first-hand the cost of protecting the tribe and their loved ones. For Paul, it came with an extra bonus to top it off, a temper he’d learned to control over the years, but that came very close to breaking things off between him and his imprint of a wife a few times over those years.

They had their ups and downs, just like every couple, and sometimes, being an imprint or an imprinted wolf made it worse, contrary to popular belief. Sometimes, their bond made them clash like no other couple would, with his primal temper and her strong will, though they’d never failed to make up so far.

When it came to their children, they had different fears but were great partners, each one had the other’s back, presenting a united front to their offsprings no matter their possible disagreements. They’d argue back and forth on the porch, often wandering in the woods together, like today, to keep their kids from seeing them angry at each other.

“He’s going to get caught and we’ll see if you’re still laughing then,” Bella berated him as he took her in his arms, cajoling his grunting wife into a quick kiss before she poked him in the chest. “Don’t distract me, Lahote, this is serious. My mother suggested earlier that they bring a crew together to hunt the mythical creatures of Forks. You’d have heard that brilliant plan too, if only you weren’t laughing your ass off with our son-“

“Bell, he won’t get caught, trust me,” he interrupted his imprint’s growing anger with a slow kiss, catching her lips before she could get any more riled up. “I agree, it was a stupid prank, a funny one, but he’s just being a teenager, there’s nothing for you to worry about,” he promised.

“Next time Phil asks me if I’ve seen the giant dog in our backyard,” she began, getting on her tip toes to kiss her jerk of a husband, “you’re on cleaning duties for a month, Wolf.”

The man smirked while the wolf whimpered, watching the sway of his mate’s hips as she angrily closed the door.

Thanks to his misbehaving son, there would be make up sex on the menu tonight- if only he could get the children over to Charlie and Sue before her anger abated completely.

There was never a dull moment in their lives, between raising their kids, pack duties and finding some one on one time with his imprint, but Paul was a happy man. For the umpteenth time, he thanked Taha Aki and his mysterious ways, for giving an asshole like him such a worthy mate, the perfect partner for him, to handle all the shit life threw at them, together.

Including a mischievous teenage son whose idea of fun included scaring the shit out of his step grandfather in his wolf form, spurring his grandmother to a mythical hunt around their forest.

 


	2. 'It sounded like a good idea at the time' - Bella/Seth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my ideas and words. Enjoy & thanks for reading.
> 
> I'm taking some creative license with Seth's real age, I know he's not that young, but for the purpose of this little drabble, I'm throwing that part of the canon out of the window :)

“He’s sixteen, Sam,” she cried out, marching into the room. “Sixteen! And none of you thought that was important?” She glanced at the group of men she’d come to respect, disbelief written all over her face.

How could they not tell her? Her imprint, the wolf she’d met by a stroke of luck, was barely out of his childhood, more boy than man.

“I understand you’re angry, Bella, but we didn’t tell you because we did not think it was important,” the Alpha tried to placate her, lifting his hands up as he approached the enraged brunette pacing in front of him. “It sounded like a good idea at the time, but, listen, it doesn’t have to be a big deal. He’s still the same Seth,” he tried again when she took her head between her hands, letting out a long sigh while he laid his hand on her elbow, a silent show of support for a member of his pack.

And she was, no matter what she thought or what happened next, she was Seth’s imprint, which made her pack for the man and wolf alike.

“I- I don’t know if I can, Sam,” she admitted. “I know it’s stupid, he looks like a man, but…I thought he was at least twenty and the wolf did the rest you know?”

She paced in front of him, her agitation visible in every twitch of her body, every nervous spasm that coursed through her hands while she tried to reconcile the man she thought she knew and the teenager she’d realized he was. Her world was never ordinary, and for the most part, she’d accepted that long ago, when she first encountered supernatural beings. It came easy to her, with the innocence of her youth, the idealistic views that came with it, and her dreams of an extraordinary future. But that young girl had grown up and faced the world.

She knew there was nothing glamorous about being a vampire or a shapeshifter, it was a curse much more than a blessing- which was why she’d stayed away. She didn’t want her fragile heart to suffer, and frankly, back then, Bella had needed to do something with herself. Something that was about her, her growth as a human being, and her place in the world. She’d grown weary of being a pawn in a game between non-human species.

“And even then,” she sighed, looking at the anxious alpha watching her process the age of her imprint. “I’m twenty-eight years old, Sam, I’m an adult, and a woman. I…What about Charlie, your tribe, or even the whole town? I can hear the gossip already,” she groaned, pitching her voice higher as she imitated the old biddies of Forks, or La Push, for that matters.

‘ _Oh, look, Ettie, it’s Chief Swan’s daughter, you know the one who’s screwing a minor?’_

_‘Why yes, it is, dear, and see? The child is with her. ‘_

She’d never know about the wolf hidden in the shadows of the night, eavesdropping on their conversation at the edge of the forest, behind his Alpha’s house, nor the low whine her imprinted wolf let out at her words, paws digging in the ground in despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate feedback. Good, bad or in between, I want to hear what you have to say.


	3. ‘It sounded like a good idea at the time’ – Bella/Leah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my ideas and words. Enjoy & thanks for reading.

“Momma, momma, look,” Q’waeti’ cried out, looking at the sky.

Her son pointed out the shooting star with one hand, clutching his mother’s hand with his fingers on the other. He watched the dark immensity, with eyes full of wonder, amazed at the show laid out by the Universe for him to behold.

“I saw it, baby,” Bella laughed at his enthusiasm, hugging him closer. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked as he snuggled into her chest, putting his thumb into his mouth.

Her baby boy hummed, only nodding in answer, enraptured as he was by the meteor shower illuminating their otherwise dark night. She brushed a lock of dark hair off his forehead, smiling as she watched her son. She spared a glance to her phone, wondering whether she’d gotten a text from her wife, and just how stealthy she’d have to be to snap a quick selfie with her baby.

Their son was barely five, yet he fancied himself an independent boy these days, refusing his mothers’ help whenever he could get away with it. He’d even started to grow out of the habit of calling Leah ka’a’dada, the baby talk version of the Quileute word for mother, ka’a. Her little wolf was growing much too fast for her liking, and she knew her wife, though she’d put on a brave face, had been heartbroken when he’d first called her by the grown up moniker.

Said wife was currently partying up with her fellow wolves, for her brother Seth’s bachelor party, which explained why she’d given no sign of life to Bella all night, leaving her to enjoy the Perseids meteor shower with their son. Leah had promised to come back before dawn, and honor their yearly space rendezvous, but her wife knew all about Old Quil’s wolves approved moonshine, so she’d simply enjoyed the present moment with her baby, letting her wife have her fun for once. It wasn’t every night that her love would get a free pass, better make it worth it she supposed.

She glanced back to Q’waeti’ to find her baby fast asleep, despite his previous excitement. She covered him with a light shawl, grinning as she thought that he’d made it far longer than she’d anticipated when they laid down on the recliner. Bella couldn’t help but snap a few pictures, smiling fondly at her slumbering baby for the camera. She reviewed them, picked one to message to her wife, adding _‘Sky’s beautiful tonight! Baby asleep, miss you. Don’t puke. xo_ ’ before hitting send.

She closed her eyes, only intending to rest for a little while, loving the peace and quiet that contrasted with the regular, loud ambiance of her household, what with a rambunctious son and a pack of fully grown wolves. Bella loved her family, but sometimes, it was nice to hear nothing but the sounds of Mother Nature and her son’s soft snores.

She was deep into slumber when she felt a wet thing on her. First in her dream, just a sensation of wetness on her, something that she couldn’t understand, but knew was out of place. She couldn’t have said what it was then, but slowly woke up to realize the feeling was still there. And it was real, not just a figment of her imagination while in dream state. No, the wetness was produced by the very real appendage thoroughly bathing her cheek.

“What the-“ she cried out, clutching her baby to her chest, not yet aware of much, only that she needed to protect her son.

As she regained full consciousness, her blurry eyes made out the owner of what she realized was a tongue. The culprit was a giant wolf hovering at her side, licking away at her cheek, first, then her shoulder, and back to her neck. The gray wolf she knew so well seemed blissed out, unfazed when she tried to push her away, only leaning more on the recliner to get at her neck.

“Really, Lee?” She asked, glaring at her wolf.

She heard the characteristic sound of pictures being snapped behind her wife, and saw a merry little band of drunk pack members, some in wolf form while others, still human, were trying to stifle their drunken laughter. Jacob was taking the pictures, smiling like a lunatic at something Seth said. She recognized the wolves as Paul, Jared and Quil.

“Stop, Lee,” she protested again, sighing in exasperation when her baby boy’s sleep pattern started to change. “If you or your moronic brothers wake him up, Lee, I swear to-“

She was cut off by a series of howls, sparkling Q’waeti’ to cry when he woke up abruptly, still disoriented from his short sleep.

“Shh, baby, don’t cry,” Bella comforted her weeping child. “You’re okay, my love. Look, it’s only your ka’a and your idiot uncles,” she told him softly, watching him turn in her embrace to watch the gray wolf by their side.

Bella took his hand and extended it over Leah’s fur, loving the warmth that emanated from her, just like their baby. He calmed down after a while of cuddling to her and petting Lee, Bella glaring at her wife’s pack brothers.

“It sounded like a good idea at the time” Sam spoke as he took a tentative step towards them, struggling to stay upright.

“Go home, Sam, and take them with you,” Bella told him in a stern voice, not in the mood for more pranks tonight.

“Will do, sorry for the- err right, night” The Alpha waved to her, then whistled, and they were off to their next stop. Hopefully for her friend Emily, not their leader’s house.

“Momma, can I ride ka’a?” Her baby asked, eyes bright, and suddenly not so sleepy.

“The only ride you’re going on, right now, Q’waeti’, is to your room. “

“But momma,” he whined, hugging their gray wolf around the neck, burying his face in the fur. “We didn’t nonor tradition with ka’a,” he protested weakly, giving Bella his best hopeful look.

She sighed, and felt her resolve melt away. Watching her son and her wife, her anger abated at the adorable picture they both made.

“Fine, but early bedtime tomorrow night for you, baby,” she told her son.

“Promise,” he swore solemnly as Leah lowered herself to the ground.

Bella reached for the shawl and moved to the comfy old couch they’d put in the backyard for such occasions. Q’waeti’ mounted the gray wolf like a pro under her watchful eyes. She trusted Leah in both forms completely, but her inebriated wolf? Not so much. Though her extra caution was useless, she could see the primal version of her wife take every precaution needed not to jostle their baby, each step as careful as a giant wolf could be.

Leah deposited their son on the couch next to Bella, then tried to lay beside them. Sadly for the gray Protector, her wife vetoed that plan with a snap of her fingers, assorted with an order to go in the house to change.

“She’s fastestest,” Q’waeti’ remarked for the umpteenth time, still amazed at his mother’s speed, making Bella laugh.

“That she is, baby,” she conceded, throwing a backwards glance to check that her lover wasn’t unceremoniously passed out on the porch.

“I’m going to be _fast_ when I’m old and wolf,” her son proclaimed sleepily.

“And brave, too?” Bella teased, arms tightening around Q’waeti’.

“Yes, momma, qui-leu-te,” he let out between yawns, probably remembering Old Quil’s legends about his namesake.

Leah had fought her tooth and nails for the name, she’d wanted him to be named after a great warrior, but also someone who knew their way of life, who’d created their tribe. While the name had grown on Bella in the last months of her pregnancy, the selling point, really, was how much it meant to her wife. She’d told her about Harry, and how he’d instilled respect in both his children for the legend of Q’wati, telling them his story around bonfires when they were young. Bella knew her love still grieved for her father, and now that they had their son, she couldn’t imagine him with any other name. Q’waeti’ Charles Swan-Clearwater was an odd mix, but it worked for them, and her son loved both his heritages equally.

“Good boy,” Leah said softly, having heard part of their conversation as she came back. “Hey,” she tried warily with her wife as she joined them on the couch, snuggling behind Bella’s back.

“You’re still in the doghouse,” Bella warned as Leah kissed her cheek.

“Hm, I know, baby,” her wife mumbled against her neck. “ ’M sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too momma,” Q’waeti’ said after Leah whispered in his ear, making Bella laugh again.

“And you, ka’a,” he added as an afterthought, nuzzling with Leah against his momma’s neck.

“I love you both, my silly wolves,” Bella yawned, cuddling against Leah’s warm body, bringing her baby boy between them, closer to her unnaturally warm wife.

The Perseid meteor shower streaked through the depth of the Universe, forgotten in the background as the Swan-Clearwater family succumbed to the arms of Morpheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resources on the Quileute language and culture being limited, I apologize if my translation and/or interpretations are wrong. I did my research, even went through an anthropological survey of language patterns differences in the language, and to the best of my knowledge, ka’a means mother in Quileute. In baby speak, it is pronounced ka’a’dada, a sort of babble like dada for dad.  
> Q’waeti’ (alternate spelling for Q’wati) was the founder of the Quileute tribe, to put it short (I highly encourage you to check it out in the full version :) ). He’s depicted as a hero in their legends and created the Quileute tribe, as well as some of the neighboring ones, among which the Makah. Legend has it that he came upon two wolves when he reached what would become the Quileute land, turned them into people and then went on to explain to them how to live and always be brave, for they were wolves at heart.  
> To go further, if you’re interested, check out the site Native Languages of the Americas, a nonprofit educational organization working to preserve and protect Native American languages and culture.  
> Also, one of the only free and useful resource on the Quileute language itself that I could find online, very interesting albeit a heavy read : Abnormal Types of Speech in Quileute by Leo J. FRACHTENBERG
> 
>  
> 
> I always appreciate feedback. Good, bad or in between, I want to hear what you have to say.


	4. 'She won't say it' - Bella/Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my ideas and words. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner. Enjoy & thanks for reading. Special thanks to the guest who left kudos :)

“Look, Jacob, I appreciate what you’re trying to do here-“

“You don’t understand, man,” Jacob cut him off, pacing in front of his Alpha. “She won’t say it, but she’s exhausted…”

He looked like a man right then, and perhaps for the first time, Sam saw someone he could follow. A leader, fighting for what he believes is right. The Alpha could see the tremors coursing through the younger wolf as he stood his ground, proof that the beast was never that far away from the man, liable to come out at any given time. He felt proud of his pack member. Even if his timing sucked for Sam, he had to admit he was glad to finally see a glimpse of what the Elders had promised him.

The rightful Alpha of their pack, the one he could relinquish his burden to, the man whose wolf was going to shape the future of their tribe.

It was never him. He was never supposed to be more than a substitute, biding his time until Jacob was ready to shoulder his responsibilities.

_‘Just for a little while longer, Sam_ ,’ Old Quil had told him when Jacob had joined their rank.

Turned out a little while longer meant more than five years.

He was never cut out for the job, but he endured, never saying anything to anyone, for their tribe and the pack. The wolf had found his imprint when Emily crossed path with him, the beautiful, Makah-bound girl had made man and beast hers in a heartbeat. And for some time, he’d found balance in the world, a sense of peace at home, no matter who their enemies were. Emily soothed him in a way he never imagined he’d need.

Then, she died.

Leaving him with a gaping wound instead of his heart, and a baby boy to care for. And he’d never felt so lost in the world, so lonely and inadequate. Sam had no idea how to care for their child when Emily left him, no clue what to do with himself now that his heart was missing. Parenthood was supposed to be the best thing they did together, their future, raising their children together on the rez and growing old with his imprint.

Sadly for him, life had other plans for them, for the day his son took his first breath was also the day he lost the will to live.

It seemed so utterly ridiculous to his mind, that he couldn’t comprehend the news at first, couldn’t understand how a woman, and especially the one he’d give his life for, could die in childbirth nowadays. After he was told that she wouldn’t come back to him, he refused to believe it. His mind just couldn’t grasp the fact that his beloved imprint could be snatched up so cruelly from him when leeches were roaming around. The doctor had told him that it happened more than people thought, offering statistics to appease the layer of disbelief stuck to his grieving heart, but nothing could penetrate the darkness of his thoughts.

Acting on instinct, he did the only thing he could back then, and fled.

Leaving the cold corpse of his imprint behind, he ran, exploding into a wolf as he passed the edge of the forest behind the hospital. His paws beat on the ground, at a punishing pace he inflicted on himself, hoping to outrun the truth and his despair. He went to the next state and back again, lingering on the waterfront for a while, forgetting every concept of time and feelings.

The beast fed the man for a long time, preying on small rabbits to sustain its half-mad host. He could hear his pack brothers checking on him from time to time, though he didn’t have the strength to answer any of them, he could feel their presence with him, worrying about their Alpha and his sanity.

_‘Rightly so,’_ he thought bitterly as he wandered down First Beach one afternoon.

Following his beast had led him right where he did not want to go, home. So, he stuck to the shadows, desperately trying not to be noticed, watching the soothing motion of water from afar. She came after a while, toting a baby crib in her hands. She put it down, and got a plaid out of her bag, laying it on the sand. Smiling to the little face that was no doubt hiding away in the crib, Bella sat in front of the crib, making silly faces at his baby.

It had to be, no one on the rez was as far along as his imprint had been, and Bella Swan was mostly familiar with the pack on their land. Sam wanted to scream as she enjoyed an afternoon of leisure with his baby. It wasn’t her place to make his son laugh, or cuddle the baby to her chest. He felt like an intruder spying on the domestic scene while she was the real anomaly. She was never supposed to play with his son, not while his own mother was dead. He felt anger course through his body, taking a hold of him the more he watched, flaring when the baby let out a few giggles. Strangely, the man was furious, but his wolf remained calm. There was no spike of anger when he searched the recess of his mind to prod his beast, no, that was all him it seemed. Understanding that he was the one at fault, for once, not the beast he turned into, prompted a whine out of the black wolf lingering at the tree line.

That was enough noise for the baby to start fussing, and to prompt Bella to turn in his direction, looking for the source of the pained, drawn out howl.

“Sam?” She’d asked, walking towards him with his son in her arms.

He took a few steps backs, trying to put some distance between them, but the black wolf seemed rooted to the ground, unable to flee despite how much his human counterpart wanted to.

He didn’t want to see her or the child. Once again, the man and the wolf clashed, the latter wanting to see its progeny while Sam’s heart lurched painfully at the sight they made. She looked like a mother, lovingly carrying a baby that wasn’t hers, and he couldn’t help but close his eyes when flashes of his beloved imprint danced in his mind…another reminder of the life he was supposed to have and the crippling loss he felt.

“Listen,” Bella tried again, now standing in front of the cowering wolf. “I can’t imagine how much you’re hurting right now, Sam,” she said softly, swaying her arms back and forth to calm the fussy newborn, “but this is not the answer. You need to come back, Sam. He needs his father, and you can’t stay a wolf forever. Wallow in your grief for a few days more, then come back. I’ll be taking care of him with Sue in the meantime, he’s a sweetheart. Aren’t you, darling?” She asked, hushing his son’s soft mumbles with her soothing voice.

The wolf watched them awkwardly for a minute, then he took off running. It was harder to leave this time, now that he had seen his son. The beast wanted him to care for his offspring, his biological imperative bonding him to his pup, but the man was still feeling empty. He wasn’t ready, didn’t know if he’d ever be ready to start feeling again. He recognized his duties to his son, in his mind, but in his heart? There was nothing but that bottomless pit of despair gnawing at him from the inside out.

After that odd encounter, a few more weeks passed, and nothing changed. He was still hurt and angry, still feeling numb, and time had yet to do anything about his despair. People made it sound so easy. Time heal every wound, they’d said to him at the hospital. As if it was that simple.

What a load of bullshit, the Alpha thought as he made his way through the forest. How could time make any of his pain better? Short of time travel, the wounded wolf had yet to see what could help mend the pieces of his broken heart.

Wallow in your grief, she’d said to him, and that was exactly what he did for a long time.

Jacob cornered him a few weeks later, pouncing on him with a vicious snarl. They fought for a while, but the younger wolf submitted easily once he had Sam’s attention. At his pack brother’s urging, Sam conceded and both beasts turned men in mere seconds.

“She won’t say it,” Jacob voiced his fears, “but she’s exhausted. She’s been taking care o- of your son” he hesitated, gauging his Alpha’s state of mind at the words he uttered. “And she’s a walking zombie these days, man. I didn’t know kids were that difficult, but she needs a break, Sam. You need to come back. She’s been a one-man army for three months, Sue’s tried to help, but Bella and the kid? They bonded-“

“What do you mean, they bonded?” Sam interrupted Jacob’s nervous ramblings.

“She loves him, Sam, and she’s the only mother he’s known so far-“

“Stop,” Sam commanded. “Don’t, Jacob. She’s not his mother, Emily is- was,” he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as his will to fight left him.

His wolf had waged a war on its host for weeks now, wanting to go home to their cub. The man had to come to terms with his loss, but his wolf seemed to rely on his primal need to care for their newborn to alleviate the grief. Ever since he’d had that strange encounter with Bella Swan and his child, his wolf fought him to go home. He’d seen something there, an inkling of a future that the man couldn’t recognize just yet.

Sam was tired, as if those three months spent mostly as a wolf had drained him.

He knew his imprint, wherever she was, wouldn’t approve. Emily wouldn’t have wanted him to abandon their kid, that baby they’d desired so much, especially not in her name.

That day, the beast imposed its will on the man, with no strength left to fight, forcing him to acknowledge it was time; and Sam went back home to meet his pup, properly this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate feedback. Good, bad or in between, I want to hear what you think.


	5. 'Moving In' - Paul/Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my ideas and words. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner. Enjoy & thanks for reading. As prompted on tumblr by a guest, some Paul & Bella combined with another prompt I had, 'moving in'.

“I don’t want to move in, Paul.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to-“

“No, I know, I got that,” he cut her off, disentangling from her as he sat up on the bed, staring down at her. “What I meant is why?”

“Why? We’re fucking, Paul,” she answered, looking at him with eyes wide that told him he was an obnoxious moron.

“Ha,” he snorted, rolling his eyes at her. “If you think that’s all this is, Swan, you’re more stupid than I thought.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked, frowning with confusion at her favorite asshole.

“Let me educate you on wolf mating 101, Swan,” he cockily started, laying his hand across her own, preventing her from covering her bare breasts with the sheet in her grasp.

“Don’t, Paul, I need to go to Charlie’s to change and get to work,” she whined, biting his lip when he tried to kiss her.

“See,” Paul growled, trapping the scowling brunette under him. “This is exactly why you should move in,” he added softly, kissing along her neck as she moaned.

“So we can fuck all day long? You’re an asshole, Paul,” Bella bit back, gripping his hair as he lingered a bit too long on her neck for her taste. “Who’s the leech, now, wolf?” She taunted him, delighting in the way his eyes flared yellow for a split second after.

She loved when it happened, and took great pleasure in triggering that proof of his primal nature, the beast lurking within the man. Not only because he was a massive asshole who deserved everything she threw at him- seriously, the man just couldn’t help half the shit spewing out of his mouth- but she had seen, over the months they’d been fucking together, that it fueled his best performances in bed. So, yes, perhaps she was guilty of pushing him over the edge time and time again, just for a good fuck and her own enjoyment. Though, for a self-proclaimed asshole, the man was a surprisingly considerate lover, nothing could beat primal Paul. That one tore her clothes off, and took her on all fours, without asking, almost a feral version of himself. He bit her neck, pulled her hair, and spanked her ass until she was reduced to a quivering mess…and she loved it.

“I see no bloodsucker fucking that pussy, Swan,” Paul smirked as he thumbed her nipples. “Face it, baby, you’re a wolf girl.”

“You say the sweetest things, Paul-“

“Me being an asshole,” he started, only stopping to suck on her nipple, making her shiver and tighten her grip on his hair. “Hasn’t stopped us so far,” he remarked after a while, before giving some attention to the other one.

“Wha-at the fuck is wrong with you today, Lahote?” Bella asked when he gave her an innocent grin. “Oh fu-u-ck, you’re going to get me fired,” she whined when he thrust his fingers in her soaked pussy.

Despite her protests, Bella rolled her hips in time with Paul’s fingers, forgetting all about the time and her lover’s weird mood. Now that he’d gotten her started, the damn jerk better finish it, she thought as he pumped his fingers in and out, in a slow rhythm meant to tantalize her body and mind until she came. They’d played this game before, and it never failed to satisfy the screaming brunette.

“Move in with me,” Paul demanded as he stopped his motion, with Bella hovering dangerously near her orgasm, so close yet not enough to achieve the ecstasy she sought.

“Really, Paul? Now?”

“I’m serious, Bella,” he told her in a low voice, making her sigh. “I like what we’re doing together, I- shit, look, you know I’m an asshole-“

“No shit, Sherlock,” she glared at him, muttering “come on, Lahote” as she rocked her hips against his fingers, fucking herself since he wouldn’t do the job. “Let’s talk about this later,” she crushed her mouth against his, sucking on his bottom lip before he pushed her away. “Okay, fuck you too, Paul,” she pushed him off her, grabbing the sheet to get up.

Herein lied their problem, they could never seem to get along for long, despite their great sexual compatibility, and the fun they sometimes had. There would always be a moment when one of them would say or do something that would piss the other off. They were constantly feeding each other’s tempers, yet with time, it seemed it was no longer out of spite, but rather a bad habit neither of them could shake off.

“Wait, Bella, please,” he rushed out in a low voice, his hand shooting out to grab her arm and tug her down. “I’m a fucking idiot, we both know that,” Paul admitted, shaking his head as she watched him warily. “Stay, let me explain?” He hesitated, eyes pleading with her until she nodded, and settled back on the bed. “I wanted to tell you for a while now...” he trailed off, looking embarrassed by his own admission. “But the moment never came. I don’t know, I guess somewhere along the line, I- fuck,” he cried out angrily. “I fell in love with you, okay? I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t- I just…shit, it just happened. Like a fucking plague or something. I was fine, we were fucking, and insulting each other, but then it changed. And once it did, it was like a fucking contagion…You were everywhere, with your soft smiles, those damn curves, and my fucking brain started noticing other things too. Like the way you care for the pups of the pack- don’t think I don’t know whose food Brady and Colin are eating,” Paul smiled. “Yet you always handled me like the fucking dick I am and…shit…I want more,” he admitted grudgingly.

Bella was gaping at the man formerly known as Paul. She wasn’t sure what was happening, but her brain was very close to imploding. Had he just? Was that? She pinched her arm, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, but she felt it, so in all logic, she wasn’t having a seizure and everything she thought she’d just heard was actually true. And that brought about another mind fuck altogether...

Because, for all her apparent bravado, Bella had been slowly warming up to the wolf. Sure, at first, he was an asshole. And that hadn’t changed, he could often be found reacting like a child, lashing out whenever he felt threatened, nothing more than remnants of his broken childhood. Her mind had been led astray by her heart, leading it to soften up to the one who used to be her go-to guy for a good fuck, her wild tempered fuck buddy. It hadn’t happened in on day, more like months for her just to stop being furious at him when he called her a leech lover- never mind the angry fuck that followed and that she’d always enjoyed.

“But- but,” she sputtered, “moving in? That seems like quite the stretch, to go from lone wolf to settled down pup in…what, half a second? Come on, Paul,” she berated, not willing to put her heart on the line for the volatile man if he didn’t have the intention to be all in with her. “Was it a dare?” She couldn’t help but ask.

Never in her wildest dreams had she pictured them having this conversation. She’d more or less written off her growing affection for Paul as unrequited shit, and was determined, up until today, to let it go.

“I want you every day,” he growled at her. “Fuck the lone wolf, he didn’t know better,” he smiled softly, the novel expression looking handsome on his face, despite his awkwardness. “And it’s not sudden, Bella,” he gripped her hand between his, interlacing their fingers together while he continued his bashful explanation. “It’s been a while.”

“Why haven’t you said anything before?”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t believe me,” he sighed, combing a hand through his hair as he squeezed her fingers with the other one. “And that’s my fault, if I wasn’t such a motherfucking asshole-“

“Hey,” Bella cut him off, not willing to let him throw his own pity party. “You _are_ a fucking asshole, and I’m not moving in. But,” she smiled when he looked up, hope blooming in his dark gaze. “I’m free Tuesday night, and we can do something.”

“Something like what, a date?” Paul grumbled at the cheesy shit that word evoked for him.

“Yes. Nothing fancy or cliché,” she reassured the dubious man, “just a moment where we’ll do something. Just us, not fucking. Surprise me,” she reassured

“Good, that’s good-“he smiled despite the challenge she threw at him. “I’m gonna rock your world, baby,” he laughed cockily.

“You can try, wolf, on one condition though,” she grinned teasingly, making him laugh when she tried to steal a kiss.

“What?”

“I want the orgasm you owe me.”

“Done, baby,” he answered, never missing a beat while he got on his knees, lifting her ass up to give her what she wanted.

Needless to say, she called in sick after that mind blowing orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate feedback. Good, bad or in between, I want to hear what you think.


	6. 'Couples who game together' - Bella/Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day 2016. Prompt was to write something your pairing gets fannish about. Turns out my Paul & Bella get passionate about gaming, and a little competitive... :) Repost of my separate one shot, you're not having déjà vu if you've read that one ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my ideas and words. Everything else belongs to its rightful owner. Enjoy & thanks for reading. Special thanks to those who bookmarked and left kudos, I hope you like this new installment :)

“I’m gonna ruin you, baby,” Paul told her when they started the game, playful, but serious.

“Oh yeah? Bring it on, Lahote,” Bella answered, smiling at the cocky fucker who shared her life.

“Care to make a little wager, then? I mean, you seem to be under the impression that you stand a chance, so…” Paul trailed off, grabbing his controller on the table, before sitting down next to her on the couch.

“Ha,” Bella snorted, rolling her eyes at her lover. “You do know I’m still ahead of you, right, wolf? Last I checked on the kitchen board, you were down a game. Remember, when I made you my bitch on kill cam, with the throwing knife that bounced on the wall?” She teased Paul, sticking her tongue out as she waited for him to retaliate, hoping to bait him into losing his concentration for the game to come.

They could always count on a good old Call of Duty gun game to settle their disagreements, or simply serve as another outlet for their anger issues, besides sex that is. Winner took it all, until the next one. So far, they’d wagered about every domestic chores they shared, alternatively winning or losing a week worth of laundry duty. But, there was also the occasional parental visit that they’d decided on with a 3 games match- that Bella lost, delaying Renee and Phil’s arrival for a blessed week according to Paul- or even their Saturday night planning, and so forth…

After Paul imprinted on the brunette, they were getting to know each other a little better, and she’d revealed to the bewildered wolf that she was a gamer. Paul had been especially arrogant back then, as he was a fervent FPS player himself. Since that time, he’d learned that she could more than just hold her own, and had his ass handed out to him. Repeatedly, making the whole Pack laugh for days when he’d inadvertently let it slip through his mind as they were running after an errand leech.

Said jerk of a wolf reached over to lay a quick kiss on her lips while the countdown started on their split screen.

“How about vacuum duties for two weeks?” She asked when the yellow numbers flashed down to ten seconds. “I feel lucky today, I’m gonna have the loop on my side,” Bella bragged, referring to that moment every gamer knows, when players respawning seem practically put into your path, for you to kill, and your winning streak keeps piling up- thanks to the wonders of computers, their algorithms, or the occasional lag.

“We’ll see, baby,” he muttered against her lips before she pushed him away, accusing him of trying to make her lose a few precious seconds in the beginning.

“Oh come on, Paul,” Bella cried out. “You know I suck with the Pow. Let me start, or I’m never going to upgrade,” she justified, swatting his hand away as she grabbed her controller off her lap.

“The Pow? It could be worse, imagine the same loadout on Stonehaven? Fuuck,” Paul whined out when he missed his shot.

The map in question was perfect for snipers, not so much for gun games. Thankfully they’d ended up on Strikezone, a smaller, more nervous map where games tended to be more dynamic, hell often chaotic, but overall more appealing for both Bella and Paul. They had the same playing style, neither of them could stand camping, whether it be in a house or crouched behind a box, leaned against a window…The list could go on and on, as it seemed a camper’s mind was never out of hiding places, some more creative than others, but bottom line was, they abhorred camping. They both opted for a more ‘run and gun’ approach, seeking out the enemy whenever possible.

Not that they wouldn’t be cunning in their strategy when it came to killing, by-stepping enemy players, or leading them off- only to turn at the last second, after throwing a quick look to the mini map…but camping was just too fucking boring. Bella was a KEM Strike lover, not to mention a tag bandit in Kill Confirmed. She loved throwing Semtex, hoping to stick an enemy player and eliminate his nearby comrades before firing any bullet, while Paul was a Loki specialist- who often covered her, sending her a Juggernaut and a few other packages along the way. Domination was also a favorite game mode for the couple, sending them on games after games on rainy afternoons.

Both wolf and his imprint knew they were lucky, not just for the leeway gaming had in their house, but for all the other moments in their lives together. Paul often thought that he must have been a saint in one of his past lives, there was no other explanation as to why Taha Aki would give an asshole like him such a glorious mate. She was beautiful, intelligent, stood up to his bullshit and she was a serial killer Goddess in their favorite video game. Perfection made flesh, at least for this wolf.

He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her, concentration written all over her face, along with that vicious glint in her eyes, that promised pain to the poor gamer who would stumble on her path. He loved to look at Bella when she played, there was something so fucking hot about it, and seeing her triple killing tended to make his blood pumping.

She would bite her lower lip from time to time, visibly cringing whenever she’d die. Her nose wrinkled in disgust while she frowned, sometimes even screaming out at the screen, infuriated by her mistake or more often than not, at the fucking camper that she hadn’t seen until it was too late. But when she got even and then some, went on a killing spree, she’d smirk and laugh. Especially when he was her victim, then she’d even gloat. Though his pride took a blow each time it happened, even his lack of fair play was softened when she smiled at him like that. Of course, he made it his mission to get her next, but that was another story…

They were both very competitive people, so it wasn’t unusual to hear war cries in their living room, or annoyed whining whenever they played together, battling each other for hours as they stacked up victories and losses, agreeing after a while to move on to another game mode where they’d team up, for the sanity of their relationship.

Paul loved her for many different reasons, not only human ones, but he’d be remiss not to include the fact that she was just as good and as passionate at gaming as he was.

And if he did a victory lap around their house when he won, chuckling while Bella chucked her controller on the couch, throwing her hands in the air when she accused him of cheating, it just couldn’t be helped.

“I can’t believe you knifed me, you asshole, cheating son of a-“

“Oh come on, baby, loosen up. I won, Swan, face it,” he gloated, side stepping his furious lover as she ran after him.

“You only won because you demoted me,” Bella growled at her wolf, her hands gesticulating wildly as she talked. “I was _that_ close to winning,” she shoved her thumb and index finger in front of her overjoyed wolf.

“But you didn’t, _babyyy_ ,” he sang, laughing at her indignation.

Paul came closer after a while, deeming his mate safe to approach, though he knew caution was advised. Bella was a sore loser, not that he took to losing graciously or anything, but his imprint took the whole payback thing to another level altogether.

“Do I get a victory kiss, or is it too soon?” He smiled as she snorted, glaring at him with a raised eyebrow.

She looked adorable in all her furious glory, and he almost said so. Almost, but he simply liked his balls too much to provoke his lover right now. Besides, he knew she wouldn’t stay mad too long, she was likely to cave after a few more moments of stilted silence.

Then, and only then, would he make his move, and steal a kiss from his affronted brunette.   She’d grumble, he’d make her laugh and they would make up…until the next game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate feedback. Good, bad or in between, I want to know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate feedback. Good, bad or in between, I want to hear what you have to say.


End file.
